Trick or Treat
by Gabby0214
Summary: Orihime's Halloween Party
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE: _Trick or Treat__  
_RATING: PG 15  
PAIRING: Slight RenxIchi

WARNING: Strong Launguage, Slight Sexual References  
SUMMARY: Orihime's Halloween Party!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

_Trick or Treat_

_Part 1_

Everyone was sitting around the table listening to Urahara's latest report concerning the Espada and Aizen. Once he was finished he turned to Orihime.

"Orihime-san has an announcement to make," he stated as he flipped open his fan.

Everybody focus their attention on Orihime. Orihime became a bit flustered with everyone looking at her, "I, umm, I am throwing a Halloween Party and all of you are invited," she stuttered.

"A party that's great Orihime-san!" beamed Matsumoto.

"Always up for a good party," Ikkaku announced, "will there be saki?"

"Well, I can't get it, but if you want to bring some go right ahead," answered Orihime.

"So you all will come?" she asked as she looked around at the group. Everybody nodded or said they would, all except Ichigo. She glanced over at him, and he just sat there with a smirk upon his face knowing it was a dress up party. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh gomennasai (sorry), Orihime. Hai, I will come. Do ya need me to bring anything?" Ichigo said.

"No I think it's all covered, but I could use your help in decorating if you don't mind."

"Sure no problem," Ichigo replied looking at her with a small grin.

Orihime blushed and muffled an "Arigato, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime was thrilled by the news that everyone would be attending, and started to chat with Rukia and Chad about the party. As the group was getting up and about to leave, Orihime stated to Chad, "I can't wait to see what everyone comes as?"

"Nani," questioned Renji overhearing the comment, "come as what, what are ya talkin' about Orhime-san?"

They all stopped and looked at the Orihime which was embarrassed by the attention.

Ichigo stepped in and said with a chuckle, "It's a Halloween party, baka. That means ya gotta dress up."

"Dress up, ya mean dress up fancy?" Renji scowled thinking about how uncomfortable he'd be.

"No, ya moron, dress up in costume." laughed Ichigo absolutely loving the situation.

"A costume! Why?" asked a dumbfounded Renji.

"Cause its Halloween! Ya, boke! On Halloween people get dressed up in costumes to celebrate, well mostly kids do. Then the kids go door to door and get candy."

"But why?" snapped Renji who was becoming flustered. He stepped towards Ichigo, closing the distance between them.

"Cause its tradition, dumbass!" yelled Ichigo moving in closer.

"Ya don't know do ya, Strawberry." smirked Renji getting in his face.

"You're the stupid one that doesn't know he has to wear a costume on Halloween, fucktard." Ichigo's face flushed in anger.

"Well, ya don't know why, ya bastard!" Renji screamed back at him.

"Asswipe"

"Dickhead"

"Jerk"

"Prick"

Matsumoto ignoring the two fighting commented to Orihime, "That sounds like fun Orihime-san. Don't you think so Hitsugaya Taichou?" she asked turning to face him.

"Grr," grumbled Hitsugaya under his breathe, "why me!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Trick or Treat Part 2__  
_RATING: R /T  
PAIRING: Slight RenxIchi

WARNING: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References  
SUMMARY: Halloween Party!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

_Trick or Treat_

_Part 2_

A few days away from Orihime's Halloween Party, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, and Chad were gathered out by the tree for lunch break. "So have you guys decided what you're going as?" Orihime asked her friends.

"Yeah," replied Ishida, "I'm making my costume."

Chad grunted, "Pretty much."

"Hai, Orihime-san," Rukia expressed.

"Yup, Orihime" answered Ichigo.

"That's great, I can't wait to see what you'll being wearing. Do you think the others know what they're going to wear?" Orihime asked the others.

"I've been helping out Matsumoto come up with ideas." Rukia stated.

"I'm making Toushirou-san his costume, Rukia and Matsumoto asked me too." stated Ishida.

"I'm pretty sure Urahara is helping Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-sanwith their costumes, and I already have mine together." Ichigo responded.

"Oh, that's great that everyone is helping each other out!" chimed Orihime "But what about Abarai-kun?"

Rukia laughed, "It's a big secret, he won't tell anybody! I've asked if he needs help, but he refused."

"I wonder what he'll be." Orihime commented as she spaced out in la la land.

Off in Orihime's la la land, _there is a beckoning bright yellow light off in the distance sky with a dark silhouette of a bat in the center. Out from the shadows comes Renji running with a black cape billowing behind him. He's wearing a black three quarter head mask with points at the top of each side representing ears. On his grey muscular chest there's a bat emblem encircled by the color sphere. Around his snug waist is a yellow utility belt, and on his grey clad legs black knee high boots finish off the outfit. Following a short distance behind him is Ichigo wearing red and green form fitting uniform with a black eye mask, and on his upper right chest is a small circle with the letter I. As he runs his black cape ripples in the breeze. _

"Orihime, do you want to go to the Halloween store at the mall after school, so we can pick out decorations." Ichigo asked her not noticing her dazed expression as he popped another Gyoza into his mouth.

"That's sounds like fun, Ichigo." Rukia said turning to him, "We all should go."

"Sure," he answers Rukia, "oh by the way," Ichigo mumbles with his mouth still full, "Orihime, Yuzu is willing to help with the food."

_Thank God!_ Everyone thought to themselves!

"Huh," asked Orihime finally hearing her name.

Ichigo looks at her and snickers, "Ya didn't hear a word I said did ya?"

"Gomennasai (sorry) Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo simply smiles, "It's all right Orihime," he assures her and relays everything that had taken place. "What were ya day dreamin about any ways?"

"Uh," Orihime blushes, "I was thinking about what Abarai-kun will go as."

"What did ya come up with?" Ichigo asks because he had a feeling that it was going to be hysterical.

"Well, I, um, pictured him coming as Batman and you as…"

"Huh, me?," interrupted Ichigo. "Ya pictured me as what?" Now dreading he ever asked in the first place.

"Abarai-kun was Batman and you were Robin" she answered quietly.

Rukia and Ishida burst out laughing! Chad sat there and silently chuckled.

Ichigo scowled, "What the hell, why was I Robin. He's the damn sidekick. Holy shit, Orihime that's not cool."

Suddenly, Chad actually fell over laughing hysterically which caught everyone's attention.

"Huh, Chad what's so funny?" Ichigo shockingly inquired.

Once Chad regained control of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes, he answered his friend, "You said, '**Holy **Shit!' like Robin would have."

Another round of laughter was heard from where they sat and at their lunch. Ichigo huffed, stood up and with an indignant look to his friends left them to their laughing session.

Finally the bell rang letting them know that the lunch period was over. The happy crew made their way back to class where they saw the pouting Ichigo sitting at his desk. They all choose to ignore him since it was a very common occurrence.

A few hours later of endless, boring school subjects the day was finally over. They all packed up what they needed that night for their assignments and headed out of school. Ichigo was the first to make it to the door. He stopped suddenly when he noticed the red head shinigami lieutenant leaning up against the tree across the lawn.

Ichigo stood there and gaping at Renji. He had his shoulders resting on the tree with his arms folded over his chest. He had one of his legs raised and bent with his foot on the trunk of that said tree. The other foot was planted on the ground in front of him for support. Renji eyes were closed as if he had fallen asleep waiting there for them to finish their classes. He just looked so peaceful. But the thing Ichigo noticed the most was Renji's hair was down from its usual ponytail. His hair cascaded over his shoulders, and it was simply beautiful.

Then all of a sudden the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine fell upon the relaxing shinigami. Ichigo was transfixed at the sight before his eyes. Renji's auburn hair seemed to come alive in the afternoon light. The sun's rays caught the different shades of red in his hair making each stand out from the other. It was like staring at a sizzling fire. The sight burn its way into his mind, and heated his body to a fever pitch.

He felt movement at his sides as people pushed past him, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Ichigo saw all of his friends run up to the red head and make their greetings, but still he just stood there. Renji's eyes finally opened at the sounds of the ending of the school day, and locked on to his own. All of his breathe expelled out of his body, as though someone had just punched him in the gut!

Then he was pulled out of his trance by Orihime asking him, if everything was alright. Ichigo was shocked that he hadn't even noticed that she had returned from saying hi to Renji. He reluctantly shifted his gaze from the literally breathtaking sight to look to her, and went about assuring her he was alright.

She jumped for joy and grabbed his arm to slowly pull him over to the tree. Once he and Orihime were in ear range he overheard Rukia asking Renji if he would like to come to the Halloween Store with them. Ichigo involuntarily grunted out loud when he heard that. He knew it was rude of him, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be around the man that had, just by leaning on a tree, set his world spiraling out of control.

And of course to Ichigo's disgust, Renji thought it was a great idea to accompany them to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Trick or Treat Part 3__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: Slight RenxIchi

WARNING: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References  
SUMMARY: Halloween Party!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

_Trick or Treat_

_Part 3_

On Their way to the Halloween Store

"So, I heard ya won't tell anybody what you're goin as?"

"So?" questioned the red head Shinigami.

"Cause, I was wonderin why?" grumbled Ichigo.

"None of y'er damn business, Strawberry!" snapped Renji, not happy with the substitutes tone of voice.

"Ha, I knew ya didn't know what you're going as!" snicker Ichigo back at Renji.

"Nani! I know! I just don't want to tell you, that's all, dumb ass."

"I'm the dumb ass? You're the one that doesn't have a clue!" quipped Ichigo.

"What, y'er sayin I'm stupid!" shouted Renji stopping and confronting the younger man.

"Wow, ring the bell! I think he's got it!" Ichigo stepped forward and smirked into Renji's face.

"I'm gonna kill ya" growled Renji closing the distance until they were mere inches from each other face.

"Ya, like you could, I remember ya lost to me the last time, shit face!"

"Will you two stop! I'm sick of you guys always arguing! I swear you're like a married couple." Rukia stopped and tried to break the two of them apart.

Both snapped their heads towards her, "Huh? That's sick, Rukia!"

"Anyways, he was the one who started it." Ichigo rolled his eyes to Renji.

"No! He was, he called me stupid." Pointing at Ichigo.

"No, I didn't you called yourself that, I only agreed with ya!" smirked Ichigo turning his head back to Renji.

"AHHH!" yelled Renji as he grabbed the strawberry by the collar!

"STOP IT!" Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin and punched Renji simultaneously.

"Ugh, what was that for!" Both asked rubbing where she had hit them.

"Bakas!" she groaned and walked away.

They finally reached the entrance to the store. Renji and Rukia stood there gaping at all the Halloween Decorations. "Shit, they go all out for this holiday, don't they?" remarked Renji.

Ishida interjected pushing his glasses up. "This is nothing. You should see what we do for Christmas." Both shinigami's eyes widen at the statement.

The stunned Shinigami slowly entered the store, overwhelmed by all they saw. Cut off appendages with fake blood, screaming ghost that jumped out at you, a singing pumpkin, a twitching rat in a trap, and some much more. Orihime pulled Rukia to the rows of costumes that lined the walls. "You need to see these." she sang.

Ichigo grinned as he watched the two of them. Orihime's overzealousness and Rukia being consumed by it was amusing to him. He started to wandered alone through the store with his hands stuffed into his pockets, looking at the different decorations and gizmos that people had come up with. Ichigo's mind wandering back to when he came out of the school, and saw Renji in the leaning up against the tree with the sunlight silhouetting him. _Renji was so absolutely beautiful at that moment. Renji beautiful? Nani? Renji was irritating, annoying_, _rambunctious_, _and grated him to the point he wanted to explode sometimes! Renji always pushed him, no matter what the situation, in fighting, in arguments, in doing things he didn't want, into making decisions that he was uncomfortable with, and into being … a better person, a stronger warrior, a better leader. But why? Why was Renji doing this? Did Renji care for him? Over the last few months they had become friends. Yes, they argued, but it was always over stupid stuff as if they were trying to hide something from the other. _Then it hit Ichigo straight between the eyes, _he had unknowingly, well maybe knowing a little bit, had been flirting with Renji like a little boy who didn't know how to express his feelings. Oh My God, I have a crush on Renji! _And of course right at that moment of realization, he turned the corner of the aisle and he came upon the aisle that Renji was in. Ichigo stood back and watched Renji cautiously about to push a button of a disembody skull.

As soon as Renji pushed it, the eyes began to glow and the jaw dropped open expelling an evil laugh. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing when he saw Renji actually jump back from the animated skull. Renji immediately shifted his attention to Ichigo when he heard his laughter. But instead of being furious with him, he bounced with enthusiasm. "This shit is great! I can't wait to buy it and bring it back to Soul Society. Ya know the pranks I can pull with this stuff, would be funkin amazing!" whaled the red head like a kid in a candy store.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled, a full genuine smile. He was so darn cute, he couldn't stop himself. "That actually sounds like it would be fun, Ren. Ya want me to help you pick out stuff."

Renji was stunned by Ichigo's expression. He never saw him smile like that before. _Well, I've seen Ichigo grin and smirk, and of course scowl. But I've never saw him truly smile._ It wasn't only the smile on Ichigo's face that stunned him, but also the happiness and joy that sparkled in his eyes. _Oh my god,_ _Ichigo was … Ichigo was beautiful!_ the concept short circuited his brain.

"Renji, I asked if ya want some help?" Ichigo repeated to him as he walked towards him.

"Oh, yeah that would be great!" Renji responded coming out of his daze hoping Ichigo didn't notice his reaction.

"Kay, let's start over here then." suggested Ichigo.

Over in another part of the store Orihime and Rukia meet up with Ishida and Chad. Rukia pulled them all into a huddle. "Guys," she said, "Are you as sick of Ichigo and Renji arguing as much as I am?"

"Hai," was heard from Ishida and Orihime, and a nod from Shado indicating he agreed.

"Okay, I have a plan to get them back!" her eyes sparkled in sneakiness as she whispered her plan to them.

So Orihime with Shado went to find the two that were being set up.

They surprisingly found them laughing together in an aisle with random Halloween decorations. "Just picture this under Kuchiki Taichou's futon, man…" they overheard Renji say to Ichigo. When they noticed they were spotted Renji and Ichigo stopped what they were doing, and walked over to Orihime and Shado.

"Hey, what's up?" Ichigo said.

"Well, we thought it would be fun to try on some costumes? What do you think Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun?"

"Might be fun. I'll do it." shrugged Renji.

Ichigo looked indignantly over at Renji. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't be out done by him. "Fine, I'll do it too." He reluctantly agreed.

"That's great, come on!" Orihime said as she grabbed their arms and pulled them over to the changing rooms where Rukia and Ishida were waiting for them.

"Renji, you go in there, and Ichigo, you go in there." Rukia pointed to the two rooms.

"Hold on, don't we get to pick what we change into?" Ichigo asked as he was being pushed into the changing room.

"That wouldn't be any fun, Ichigo." Ishida spoke up.

Ichigo was now even more uncomfortable with this idea.

"Come on, Ichigo. Are ya a scaredy cat?" prodded Renji.

"Who ya callin scared?" snapped Ichigo back at him.

"Well, if ya not scared go in and put on the damn costume."

"Fine!" Ichigo walked into the room and slammed the door. _Damn Renji, he always getting me to do stuff I don't want to._ He looked down at the bench and saw the costume they wanted him to try on. "What the hell! No way, I'm puttin this on." He screamed.

"Don't be such a baby!" Renji said from the other stall. "It can't be half as bad as mine, and I'm gonna put it on." Renji looked down at the costume he had in his hands and was at a complete loss why they would want him to wear this.

"Yeah, right Renji!" Ichigo yelled back at him.

"Please Kurosaki-kun!" begged Orihime.

"No!"

Ishida stated, "You apparently have no sense of humor."

"Go sew something ya bastard, I'm not wearin it!" grumbled Ichigo from the room.

"Ichigo, please do it." Shado said.

"Not happenin, Chad"

"You better put it on, or I'm going to tell your Dad about what I found on your computer!" Rukia insisted.

"Rukia, what…, why…, when were ya on my computer!" stumbled a flustered Ichigo. "Damn it, I'll put it on! But I'm gonna kill ya for goin on my computer, Rukia!"

Ishida turned to Rukia, and whispered, "What did you find Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia smirked. "Nothing, I don't know how to work it, but he was always warning me not to touch it so I assumed there must be something." She said softly back to him.

"Remind, me never to get on your bad side Kuchiki-san" Rukia just smiled with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Ya, should be glad I'm not wearing my boxers or this would never work!" mumbled Ichigo. _Why does it have to be so short_, he thought.

"What you're not wearing anything?" asked a wondering Renji. _Ichigo is going commando! Never pictured he was the type to do that!_ A flash of a naked Ichigo popped in his head, making his stomach flip flop. _Maybe using the word picture wasn't a good idea._, he laughed to himself trying to figure out how to put on the damn costume.

"Damn it, Renji of course I am, what kinda guy do you take me for!" Ichigo barked through the wall.

"So your wearing tighty whites, huh." mocked Renji stepping into his costume.

"Why are ya so interested in what I'm wearing Renji?" Ichigo teased back at him.

"I'm not, you're the one that brought it up not me!"

_Brought it up, huh!_ Thought Ichigo his mind defiantly in the gutter! _Let's turn up the heat, and see if he can take it!_ "I really don't care who knows, it's just damn underwear." He stated. "But when I went shopping the other day I found these new bikini briefs. And I just had to buy them. They were in my favorite colors, red and black, and they had these tribal designs that just caught my eye, so I bought them. They really are quite snug and comfy.

_Huh, did he just say what I thought he said! Is Ichigo flirting with me_? _Nuh, he wouldn't do that especially in front of his friends. _Thinking of those friends Renji, finally had on his costume and stepped out from the changing room.

"What the hell am I suppose to be?" he asked looking down at his costume in confusion. "You're a sheep Renji!" giggled Rukia.

"What, why would ya…"and his question was answered as soon as Ichigo stepped out from the room he was changing in.

Renji stood there his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Ichigo stood in front of him with a puffy white dress that hung low, off of his shoulders. The skirt of the dress was quite short hitting him mid thigh showing off a good portion of his long legs. In one hand he held a staff that curved towards the top in an upside down U with a pink bow tied around the staff. Ichigo looked at Renji who had white sheep ears on his head and a fleece body covering. "What the hell?" both of them said together.

Rukia and the others started to laugh at the two of them. Rukia sputtered out in between her laughter. "Ichigo, you are Little Bo Peep and Renji is your lost sheep!"

Ichigo was already bright red with embarrassment, and his face became even more red if that was possible. Renji just couldn't stop staring at him, he was left speechless. Damn, _Ichigo looked hot in a dress_, kept repeating in his mind over and over again. Finally clearing his dry throat, he moved in towards Ichigo with a smirk a crossed his face and in a whisper he said, "Ya look cute!"

"AHHH!" hollered Ichigo as he ran back into the changing room. Ichigo quickly changed back into his clothes and stormed out of the store leaving three hysterical people and one grinning idiot in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Trick or Treat Part 4__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: Slight RenxIchi

WARNING: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References  
SUMMARY: Halloween Party!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

_Trick or Treat_

_Part 4_

"Oh, crap we made him pissed." Renji stated after he changed back into his clothes.

"Don't say we, you're the one who said something to him before he stormed off." Rukia remarked back at him.

"Huh, ya can't blame this all on me! " Renji snapped pointing at himself, and then at Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Ishida. "You guys came up with this costume try on thing, and ya had to put him in a dress! Not that I'm complain, mind ya, it was really fuckin hysterical! But were talking about Ichigo here, ya know. I'll go speak with him, and try ta calm him down." He then pulled Rukia to the side away from the others to only address her. "Rukia, you need to talk to Orihime about inviting the Taichou KuchikiTaichou Kenpachi, Kira, and Shuuhei to the party. They've all expressed an interest in comin. I don't know what has gotten into the Taichou Kuchiki though; it's very strange that he would want to join us at a party."

Rukia nodded in agreement, "I know it unnerves me too." _I wonder why he wants to come, is he checking what I do on my free time? Not only that, but what's he going to come as? He knows it's a costume party. I honestly can't imagine Ni-sama dressed up in costume. _A soft smile appeared on her face.

_And what about Taichou Kenpachi, does he want to fight with Ichigo again? God, I hope not! He'll ruin the party for sure. _Rukia starts to imagine of all things,_ Taichou Kenpachi dressed as a warped clown chasing Ichigo through Orihime's house with his Zanpakutou. 'Come on Ichigo fight me, ya bastard,' he cries, and then out the blue Kenpachi stops and gets a sinister smile as he faces Ichigo and recites, 'They all float down here.' _

I shiver runs down her spine at her way ward imagination. _Damn it! I told Ichigo I didn't want to watch those Halloween Movies, but he said it would be fun. Fun my ass; I've had nightmares for the past week! Shit, they're scarier than any hollow I've ever faced. The worst was that clown, the movie sucked, but that clown was just damn creepy. I got to remember what the name of that one was so he can't trick me into watching it again. It again, … she mentally repeats to herself,… It again, OH! That's it; the name of the movie was __IT__. Thank God! Now he won't be able to get me to fool me. HA! _Her mind returned to her previous thought_, something is defiantly up with Ni-sama and Taichou Kenpachi, but I can't figure out what it is? Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I do have the feeling that this party is going to be very interesting indeed. _

Renji gave her a slight nervous smile, "Well, I'll be off. If I don't come back in 10 minutes send reinforcements."

Renji left the store and saw Ichigo sitting on a near by bench. Ichigo had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He still had an apparent scowl plastered on his face. "Yo, Ichigo." Renji called out as he walked over to the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at the red head, "What the hell do ya want? Ya, want to embarrass me again?"

Renji scratched the top of his head, "Ichigo, it's not like that."

"Yeah, right!" snapped Ichigo as he sprung up from the bench to confront Renji, "and where are the others to afraid to face me, huh?"

Renji looked at him trying to contemplate how to calm him down. _Wow_, he thought, _he is really pissed! Maybe if I try ta joke with him it might help._ Renji shoved his hands into his pockets causing the front of his already loose waisted jeans to dip down farther to show the top of his hip bones. "Well, I'm the sacrificial lamb, ha, in this case the sacrificial sheep."

"Funny, har har, Ren." murmured Ichigo as his eyes involuntarily look to the tanned and tattoo marked skin of Renji's lower waist that peeked between the pants and shirt. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly shifted his eyes to the ground hoping Renji didn't notice what he had done. He then turned his back to him and stated dryly, "If ya got enough laughs at my expense, ya can leave now."

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and spun him around. "Ichigo, stop it! It was a joke that they pulled, and ya got ta admit it was funny."

Ichigo chocolate orbs met Renji's amber ones and flared, "Kay, I give ya that, but they were not all to blame. What ya said in there was uncalled for. Ya stepped over the line, Renji."

"Nani?" Renji stuttered while his hand dropped from Ichigo's shoulder and he stepped back from him. Then realization hit him square between the eyes, "Oh, you're talking about the cute comment I made." he grinned.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he made a face of ignorance at Renji, and sarcastically said, "Duh, Renji!" Ichigo then, even surprising himself at the time by his action, with his palm smacked Renji on the forehead. "You're still not the brightest one, are ya?"

"HEY!" yelled Renji out of shock that Ichigo had the balls to do that, but he quickly got over retaliating when he saw Ichigo just stare at his hand like it was a foreign entity. Renji chuckled to himself, '_Man, he's so damn cute sometimes!' _"Ichigo," Renji said to get his attention back. When Ichigo looked over at him, he continued saying very sincerely, "I wasn't making fun of ya."

"Huh?" Ichigo responded dumbfounded.

Renji just went on with what he was saying, "I really meant what I said, you're cute."

Ichigo's eyes flared back to life and his brow creased, "Come on, Renji. Stop the shit okay. I've had enough."

Renji threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Ichigo, ya just don't get it do ya? Renji said frustrated. "Have ya thought ta why all the girls flock ta ya, baka?" _Hah, he is like Little Bo Peep with his own flock! _The thought came to Renji's mind.

Ichigo stared at him like he had grown to heads or something! "What are ya going on about Renji?"

Renji slapped himself in the forehead, hanging his head down. "God, Ichigo, ya can't be so dense?' He then lifted his head and locked their line of sight. "Girls, ya know what they are right? Well, they're always hangin around ya. Do ya actually believe it's just cause you're a nice guy?"

Ichigo incredulously and innocently remarked, "They're my friends, Renji." He just wasn't getting it.

Renji shook his head at him with silly grin. "Ichigo let me explain something to ya. They're not just hangin around ya cause you're their friend. They like ya cause of your looks."

Ichigo looked to the ground and ran his hand through his orange spikes trying to wrap his mind around what Renji just said to him. He raised his head and replied, "Renji, let me get this straight ya think they like me cause I'm what cute?"

Renji looked to the sky with his hands raised palms up like he was praising the heavens, "He finally get's it?"

"OH!" replied Ichigo when the light above his head switched on. _But, wait Renji also said I was cute, and he just said that he wasn't joking with me. Does that mean? Oh, shit I hope that means. Well, now is a good time as ever to find out, right? _ A huge grin came over his face which he tried to hide behind his hand.

"Well, what about you, Ren. Why are ya always hangin around me?" Ichigo asked sheepishly.

"I, uhh, I…" stumbled Renji not ready to answer cause he was put on the spot. Ichigo just stared at him with those tender, brown eyes, not making it any easier to answer him.

"You said, ya thought I was cute, is that true?' Ichigo pressed.

"Ichi, I …," mumbled Renji shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Kurosaki-kun," both of them heard being cried out by Orihime as she raced over to them interrupting the two of them. When she got there, she gasped with shorten breath, "I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh Orihime, ya didn't have to run out here to apologize. You, know I can never stay angry at you." smiled Ichigo at her to reassure her. "And of course I can," he looked over at Renji uncertainly and saw Renji was still flustered by his questions. Ichigo smirked at the unsuspecting red head with a sparkle in his eye. Renji's mouth fell open at the look Ichigo just gave him. Ichigo switch his attention back to Orihime and nonchalantly said, "Uhh, why don't we head back in and get those decorations we came for."

"Hai, that's sounds great." responded Orihime oblivious to the tension that was in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Gabby0214

Title: Trick or Treat Part 5

Rating: M/ NC 17

Warning: Strong Language, Slight Sexual References

Summary: Getting Ready for the Orihimes' Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! If I did, you would get an eyeful of Renji and Ichigo's escapades. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of the legal age. Ichigo in this story is twenty.

Community Disclaimer: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/ fanfiction/ fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these may be in the material they are derived from.

Beta: Vindictivefreak

Side Note: This chapter has extreme vocabulary. I wrote it this way to fit the characters that are being portrayed. Yes, it is wordy almost to the point of overkill, but I did it that way on purpose. Please take in account that Urahara was the Head/ Taichou of the 12th Division Technology, Development, and Research Division. He was actually the founder. He is also a genius of inventions: Gikongan (Soul Candy), Gigai (False Bodies), and the Hogyoku to name a few. He is portrayed in the series as a free loving spirit, but that is to partially mask his true personality.

Also take note that the Captain General is more than 2000 years old. He was the founder of the Shinigami Academy. I believe he would use more sophisticated terminology. Example, he would not say boobs, but bosom.

_Trick or Treat_

_Part 5_

After the eventful day at the Halloween store things had died down for a little while as the day of the party approached. Rukia had asked Orhime about the others attending her party and of course she happily said yes before she realized that not everyone could fit in at her tiny apartment. When she finally realized her mistake she went to Rukia for help. Her and Rukia, mostly Rukia, devised a plan to ask Urahara into letting them use the underground training area.

Urahara thought it was a fantastic idea, and with overenthusiastic glee he swished open his fan to partly cover his smiling face. His eyes darted left and right as his analytical mind went into a frenzied state immediately theorizing different ways to adapt the setting to conform more to a Halloween atmosphere. He first made it night instead of the day, and placed a full moon to illuminate the darkness. The terrain was altered to a decrepitated forest that surrounded an immense circled clearing. The clearing was to be lit by scattered torches in the ground and upon the trees that were adjacent to the open field. To gain access to the area one would have to follow a dirt path from the base of the ladder that descended down from the store above.

Urahara also created illusions that were off to the sides of the rugged pathway. One was an aged graveyard which included spooky details of broken down headstones, a partially dug up coffin, and of course an open grave plot that held a headstone which read soon to be occupied by Aizen Sousuke as an added bonus. The other illusion that was conceived from his overly saturated mind of horror was a creepy debilitated house with a matching barn. Both rundown structures appeared to be abandon including an eerie cornfield with the standard spooky scarecrow thrown in to boot.

Renji had returned back to Soul Society to give his Taichou the good news that he and the others could attend Orihime's Halloween Party. He also had to ask his Taichou and Taichou of the Twelfth Division, Kurotshuchi Mayuri, for a favor in order to make his costume. Taichou Kuchiki was enthralled with Renji's costume idea, and offered his own personal tailor to create the ensemble. Taichou Mayuri was harder to convince to help him, but in the end he succumbed to Renji's persistence and developed the substance he needed just in order to get the annoying, imbecilic Fukutaichou out of his hair. Renji couldn't wait to see Ichigo's reaction to what he was going to come as.

The day of they party was finally here. Everyone had all their costumes prepared, and set to go. Those in Soul Society had the Captain General's permission to take leave for the day, but only if he personally got to see their attire before they went through the portal to the other world. Even him, the Leader of all of Soul Society, could not pass up the opportunity to see the usually stoic, almost anal retentive heir to the Kuchiki Clan and Taichou of the Fifth Division, finally let down his hair so to speak.

He, Yamamoto Genryuusai Taichou of the First Division and Captain General of Souls Society, unlike the others knew the reason for the sudden change in nature of the uptight Royal since both men had approached him in order to gain his permission on their relationship. In which he so happily gave since it was not only a good thing for them, but for all of Soul Society. They were totally two different personalities that for some unseen reason complimented each other which brought out the best in both of them. He honestly, through all of his long life or death, would have never guessed that those two would have ever gotten along with each other let alone become each other's romantic interest. He chuckled to himself, _so the old saying is absolutely true that opposite do attract. _

When the time came for all of those to take their leave through the portal dressed in their costumes, him the wise, calm, and collected leader was literally floored by what he beheld. Abarai Renji, the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, was a sight to behold. If he wasn't his elder, commander, and a heterosexual, he might have even made a pass at the beauty that stood before him. He moved on to take in the sight of the Fukutaichou of the Ninth Division, Hisagi Shuuhei, the costume the young man chose suited his personality to a tee. The Leader of the Gotei Thirteeen then shifted his attention to another Vice Captain, Kira Izuru, of the Third Division. His costume was interesting indeed. The Lieutenant had elected for it to be to Halloween-ish than the others.

The Captain General was pleased to see that those two fukutaichous had been included in the night's activities. Both of the young men had had a difficult time dealing with the Taichou of their Divisions biter betrayal. It lightened some of the grief from his old man's heart to see them happy once again. But nothing, absolutely nothing in this world or the next, could have prepared him for the outfits the two Taichou of the Gotei Thirteen had in stored for him. Even though he tried as hard as he could with his many years of self discipline, he couldn't hold in his laughter, it was just too much for even him.

It was a very simple idea not to say by any means an uncreative one, but the thing that shocked him more than anything else was how the hell did Kenpachi get Byakuya to agree to it ?! All he could devise at the time was that Kenpachi must be one hell of a piece of ass to warrant such a thing, and when he looked over at the brash man his line of reasoning was completely confirmed by the split ass grin that the man had plastered on his face. It was as though Kenpachi had the ability to read his thoughts.

Yamamoto Genryuusai was laughing so hard at the duo that Kuchiki Byakuya actually blushed with embarrassment. He blushed, the reserved almost to the point frigid man, blushed! Causing him to laugh harder which made him fall off of the hierarchic seat of power that he was sitting upon. If he lived for another couple of millenniums, he knew he would never forget this particular sight.

Subsequently after many minutes had elapsed, he collected himself. He gave them the authority to take their leave, and bequeathed his preference for all them to have a wonderful time.

The Captain General did however have a bit of regret not being able to see the other Shinigami that were stationed in the living world also dressed up. If they had gone all out like those that were partaking their leave through the portal, he definitely had missed out. He particularly regretted not being able to witness what Matsumoto, the Fukutaichou of the Tenth Division, had chosen to wear.

He snickered to himself, _Even though I, Yamamoto Genryuusai, founder of Shinigami Academy, Leader of the Gotei Thirteen, and holder of the title Captain General of Soul Society, might have the body of an old man, my sight has not diminished at all! One who have to be as blind as that traitor Tousen Kaname not to see those gargantuan, lush-ish bosom she possesses. Oh, how I wish I were as fortunate as, Hitsugaya Taichou, to have my face smothered in that more than ample bounty! _

Who knew that the Captain General and Kaizo Konpaku more commonly known as Kon the Modified Soul that was stuck in the body of a stuffed lion plushy had similar personalities, both were perverts at heart?!


End file.
